starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Girl
Biography Coming Soon! Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Emma possesses Superhuman strength, able to cause harm to a Super Powered individual with a single punch. Her physical strength also extends into her legs, enabling her to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. The upper limits of her strength are still unknown. It is believed she is able to lift somewhere between 5-10 tons. *'Superhuman Durability:' Emma's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. She can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Emma's agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an olympic-level gymnast. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Girl's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Girl possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Wall-Crawling:' Emma can cling to any surface using just her fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure she can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that she can handle lifting her own weight. *'Spider-Sense:' Emma also has the subconscious premonition of "danger" sense known as her "spider-sense." Her spider-sense seems to be more developed than Peter Parker's was. Whereas Spider-Man could only get a feeling that a particular spot was dangerous to him (or similarly to the preservation of his secret identity), Spider-Girl is able to sense the exact direction from which the danger comes. In addition, whereas Spider-Man's spider-sense simply registered a general sense of danger (with the strength of the response being in proportion to the amount of danger he was in), Spider-Girl can recognize sources of danger. This allows her to determine whether the danger is posed by a familiar source (such as an attack by a familiar foe) or is a new threat. This applies even if she has incomplete knowledge of the source of danger. For example, if Emma is being spied on by an unknown observer on several different occasions, she is able to tell if each incident involves the same, or a different observer as a previous incident. *'Venom Blast:' Emma can temporarily paralyze her enemies or destroy technology by simply touching it with her hands. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. This power provides a great advantage as Emma can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *'Organic Webbing:' Spider-Girl has the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, limited by her body's health and nutrition. Abilities Coming Soon! Limitations Spider-Girl is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities. However, she is far more resistant to damage than an ordinary person. Category:Characters (WH)Category: CazzikCategory: Cazzik (WoH)Category: Young Avengers